


Where do broken hearts go?

by Tommo_d_Tease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Louis, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_d_Tease/pseuds/Tommo_d_Tease
Summary: He wanted him to love for him the way he once had. He’s no longer who he used to be. He’s just a shell of the person Harry used love. He no longer feels to have a heartbeat.





	Where do broken hearts go?

He wanted him to open his veins again and bleed with love for him the way he once had. Bleed with love that would never be returned.

_“I want you back. The way you were. That’s what I want.”_

He stared at his mate. Watching his brow knitted together. A scowl doesn’t even spoil his handsome face. A face he once loved.

Love.

Love he thought that they once had.

He remembered that he’d learned his lesson few years ago when he’d been naive and ignorant at eighteen, utterly convinced that love could conquer the enormous gap between them. But that naïveté hadn’t lasted.

He should have seen it coming, but of course he hadn’t. When he’d told him he was pregnant, he’d bubbled over with happiness even though they were barely managing as it was. Harry had sat frozen as he’d jabbered on.

“Just think, Haz! A baby of our own! Maybe it’ll be a boy, and we can name him after Simon.”

When Harry expression didn’t change, he’d started to get scared. “I’m joking you know, about naming our child….” Silence reign over a minute. He gave a sigh and continued. “I know it’ll be a much harder now that we’ll have three mouths to feed but you know that it’s just temporary. Will be signed before you know it. Tell me you’re happy about the baby, Hazza.”

But Harry hadn’t said anything; he’d just walked out the door of their small apartment, leaving him alone and terrified. He’d sat for hours in the dark until Harry returned.

He hadn’t said a word. Instead, he’d drew him into bed and made love to him with a wildness that had driven away his fear. Even just for a day.

Two weeks later, while Harry was in the studio, a woman from the management had come to see him. Chelsea – which is a snotty little bitch- had told him that Harry didn’t love him and wanted a break. He’d said he’d planned to break the news to him the same night Louis had announced that he was pregnant, but now he felt honor-bound to stick by him. If Louis truly loved him, Chelsea said, he would let him go.

Louis hadn’t believed her, not one bit. Harry would never ask to break-up, they are bonded for Pete’s sake. He loved him. Right?

When Harry came home from his session, he told him about the weird visit, expecting him to laugh it off. Only he didn’t. “What’s the use of talking about it now?” he said. “You got pregnant, so I can’t go anywhere.”

The rose-colored world he’d built crushed at his feet. Everything had been an illusion. Just because he loved to have sex with him didn’t mean he loved him. How could he ever have been so silly?

A few weeks later, another from the agency called, demanding that Louis set Harry free. Louis was ignorant, brash, unposh – a chav, as compared to Harry. Harry was made to be a star and Louis was holding him back, they said.

Everything they supposed was true, but as much as Louis loved Harry, he knew he wasn’t going to let him go. On his own, he could have managed, but his unborn child needed a father.

He found some hidden reservoir of strength that gave him the courage to defy his management. “If I‘m not good enough for him, then you’d better fix me up because I’m not goin’ nowhere. If you think I’m not enough to be with Haz on stage, make me someone good enough to support him behind.”

They had no choice but to give in. Harry will rake in money. If Louis is another extra baggage to be handled, so be it.

Louis’ transformation was so gradual that he was never certain when Harry grew aware of it. He continued to make love to him nearly every night, and if he no longer laughed and teased and whispered naughty words in his ear, he didn’t seem to notice.

Gradually, he learned to keep his love for his mate locked away where it would embarrass no one. Harry’s occasional approving glances rewarded him for his self-control.

The weeks passed, and he found contentment with his work in the background, and his passion for the writing. He found a new serenity in his song writing, a peace that pacify his breaking heart. He loves his mate with all his heart and didn’t blame him too much for not loving him back.

Then he had an accident. He slipped on the stairs of their apartment. He was bleeding everywhere but no one was there to help. He alone crawled back to the car and drove himself to the nearest hospital but the time he spent was too much that his unborn baby died before he could be given medical assistance. His world had fallen apart, and the worst part is Harry was an ocean away when it happened.  
Now the baby is gone, there is nothing tying Harry to him. He’d trapped him and ruined his life. It’s a matter of time before Harry would cast him aside. He knows he must do something to prevent it. He must better himself to be able to stay by his side.

He prevented everything he used to do for Harry. His boisterous laughter at his joke, the way he’d come so eagerly into Harry’s arms, the little kisses he’ll bestow on Harry’s chest before he’d settled beneath him. All of that he hid behind his mask, a polite mask he wore for everyone.

_“I want it the way it was at the beginning. I want you silly and funny I want you to start giggling so hard you wet your pants, and when I walk in the door, I want you to throw yourself at me like you used to.”_

He’d become everything Harry wanted, only now Harry didn’t want that. Instead, he seemed to want something that Louis no longer had within himself to give.

_“It’s always about you, isn’t it? From the very beginning everything has revolved around you, Haz. What you deserve. How you felt. What kind of mood you were in. I’ve built my life around trying to please you, and it hasn’t worked.”_

_“That’s ridiculous. You’re blowing this whole thing out of proportion.”_

_“I’m tired of living with the part of you that still hasn’t dealt with the fact that you bounded with me and knocked me up and had to take the consequences. The boy who thinks he deserves something better has never gone away. I’m tired of living with the guilt, Haz. I’m tired of_ _always feeling as if I have to prove myself to you and to all those around you.”_

_“What are you saying? That you want to be unbonded? Is that it? ‘Cause if that’s what you want I’ll give it to you.”_

He waited for the shock to take over his body. What Harry had suggested was unthinkable but there was no shock, just a feeling of calmness. Feeling of something being lifted off his chest.

_“Maybe that would be for the best.”_


End file.
